Undress me
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: I asked strangers to undress each other and get in bed. Nothing else. No rules.


"Hey, hola. Mi nombre es Malia Tate"

La chica se giró ante la nueva voz y soltó una sonrisa nerviosa. "Soy Kira Yukimura"

Malia caminó hasta estar frente a la pelinegra, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, también estaba algo nerviosa. "¿Empezamos?"

Kira parpadeo varias veces, no se esperaba que su compañera fuera _tan_ directa, se relamió los labios, nerviosa y tomó aire para hablar. "N-No lo sé, ¿no deberíamos discutir algo primero?"

"Algo, ¿Cómo qué?" Malia alzo una ceja rubia y puso sus manos en sus caderas.

"Bueno, no lo sé ¿Cómo supiste de este proyecto?"

"¿Cómo supiste tú?"

"Vi un anuncio en el periódico"

"Yo también, ¿podemos empezar ya?"

Kira suspiro derrotada y asintió. "Estoy muriéndome de la pena"

"Está bien, puedo notarlo puedes empezar tu" Le sonrío dulcemente a la chica.

Kira respiró hondo y asintió lentamente, se detuvo por unos momentos para apreciar a la chica por primera vez, usaba unos shorts y una blusa de manga corta sobre un suéter delgado y un par de botas.

Dio unos tímidos pasos hacia la rubia y coloco sus manos en su cuello, quitándole su suéter gris primero.

Malia contuvo la respiración, la lentitud de Kira la mataba cada segundo, su manera era de hacer las cosas rápidas y sin dudar. Pero había algo en su interior que le excitaba la timidez de la pelinegra.

Segundos después el suéter estaba en manos de la chica y lo dejó en el suelo. "Espero que no te moleste"

"Está bien" Le aseguró para darle más confianza.

Kira se relamió los labios de nuevo y asintió, mirando ahora el plano abdomen de Malia cuando deslizo sus manos en la cintura de la chica para quitarle su blusa, pudo sentir algunos músculos en Malia a comparación de ella, eso la hizo sentir insegura, pero con más decisión le quito la blusa sin dudar, revelando el sujetador negro de la chica.

"¿Tengo que quitarte las botas?"

"Supongo que sí" Contestó Malia, con un poco de curiosidad, tanta espera la estaba matando.

Kira respiró hondo y se agachó hacia los pies de la rubia, desabrochando las botas y removiéndola de sus pies, no le sorprendió que la chica no usara calcetines, Kira miro hacia arriba para ver su expresión, Malia sonreía llenándola de seguridad Kira alzo sus manos y la deslizo por las piernas de la rubia hasta llegar sus muslos y a la cremallera de sus shorts, desabrocho el cinturón seguido por los botones y la cremallera y comenzó a bajarlos, con ayuda de Malia quien movía sus piernas ligeramente para que resbalaran de sus piernas.

"Finalmente, es tu turno" Malia le sonreía.

Y con rapidez y astucia le quito la chamarra que Kira usaba, tirándola al suelo y dejando a la pelinegra con la boca abierta, acaricio sus delicados y pálidos hombros, masajeándolos para darle confianza a la chica antes de removerla de su blusa holgada blanca.

Kira se estremeció por el repentino cambio de calor y se mordió la lengua para decir algo, no quería hacer las cosas más incomodas, luego Malia se agachó y le quito sus grandes botas negras a la chica, haciéndolas a un lado y haciendo lo mismo que Kira había hecho, deslizo sus manos por sus piernas, haciéndola estremecer ante el contacto llego hasta su cadera, donde masajeo suavemente la piel desnuda y tomo el extremo de las medias de la chica y comenzó a bajarlas.

Escuchó a Kira respirar hondo y eso le dio más coraje de seguir adelante.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó con una sonrisa en su cara y la miro de reojo.

"_Bien_" Kira jadeó.

Con otra sonrisa Malia finalmente se levantó, y rodeo a la chica en sus brazos buscando el botón de la falda de Kira hasta desabrocharlo, el único sonido en la habitación era la respiración de Kira y la tela cayendo al suelo.

Miró a la chica por primera vez, tan delgada y su ropa interior roja contrastaba con su pálida piel, un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

"Vamos a la cama, es lo último que queda por hacer" Malia le dio ánimos y la tomó de la mano, donde caminaron en la pequeña cama blanca.

Malia cubrió sus cuerpos con la cobija que la cama tenia, sabiendo que Kira moría de vergüenza.

Escuchó a la chica respirar hondo y se giró a verla. "Eso fue asombroso, jamás había hecho algo así"

"¿Quitarle la ropa a alguien?"

Kira se sonrojo. "Eso también, pero el saber que nos graban, ¿no te pone nerviosa?"

"No"

"¿Por qué?"

"Estoy concentrada en ti" Malia se rió al último al darse cuenta de lo tonto que se escuchaba eso. "¿Puedo abrazarte y darte un beso?"

Severos segundos en silencio. "Sí" Escuchó la voz firme de Kira.

Malia sonrío y se acercó mas, rodeando a la chica de la cintura, se movieron de sus lugares hasta quedar acostadas de lado, con Malia detrás de ella. Kira se tensó, pero rápidamente se relajó, pues la cobija las protegía, sintió a Malia dedicarle un par de besos en sus hombros, seguido por detrás de su cuello y Kira soltó un suspiro en alivio y cerró los ojos.

La mano de Malia en su estómago la relajaba y sintió esa mano deslizarse más arriba, tocando su sujetador y luego la mano se detuvo.

"Bueno, no creo tener tanta suerte hoy" Escuchó a Malia, por primera vez con un tono de timidez en su voz.

Kira sonrió, aun con los ojos cerrados y tomó la mano de Malia en la suya y entrelazo sus dedos. "Puedes venir a casa conmigo"

* * *

el video en el que esta inspirado este fic esta en mi perfil, ya que aqui no se pueden subir links se llama undress me, pero dejare el link en mi perfil por si no lo encuentran.

en el video original son 10 parejas pero solo hare 7, contando a kira y malia, las siguientes disponibles son:

derek stiles  
jackson lydia  
boyd erica  
allison scott  
dany ethan  
isaac cora

**VOTEN **en los **REVIEWS** por la **SIGUIENTE**


End file.
